


Dear Vanessa

by VitaAstora



Category: Methods: The Detective Competition
Genre: F/F, Slight mention of Roel/Larika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaAstora/pseuds/VitaAstora
Summary: During her stay at the mysterious detective competition, Detective Roel stored the letters to her wife in a recording pen.
Relationships: Vanessa Roel/Amina Roel
Kudos: 1





	Dear Vanessa

Dear Vanessa:

Evening, honey. How’s Wisht?

I haven’t been spending my night without you since we moved together many years ago, so this is new for me. No, that’s not - that’s not the exact way to put it. I mean, you do often have working trips, and I’m not the most rule-abiding blind either, but we could always find a way for instant communication thanks to modern technology. That being said, that privilege of living in the 21st century is being taken away from me by this mysterious detective competition, which I intend to be slightly annoyed about. I assume the Game-master, whoever he is, bore no similar burden of the desire to share his life with someone else. Oh well.

Now that I fell into his hands with a large flock of other sleuths, each more arrogant and self-centered as the ranking goes up, I had no other choice but to perform my old trick of befriending everyone as you have suggested before. Glad these ill-fashioned yet comfy clothes you deliberately chose for me had some use after all - turns out I can still look good in them even when I’m not on the golf course. But the gist of making company is not to my charisma alone. Only after facing the worst nightmare can one endure literally any kind of Homo sapiens, and that is the trial I’m putting myself through right now.

May I present you Atlas Roel, a made-up abomination that resembles a compilation of the worst qualities I ever dreaded on a single human being. He shares a room with me in my mind palace, and he’s terrible in every aspect. First of all, he’s a heterosexual man with my last name and my face, and I felt generous enough to grant him those beautiful baby blue eyes I once had, which is definitely going to be a decision I regret later. Then he has a black cat whose name is Dog. He shrugged a lot because there’s this book called Atlas Shrugged that I’m never going to read or listen to. He eats all the chocolates I received on Valentine’s Day without my consent. ( Not that I will eat them without your consent. ) He is the last person in the world you would want to spend your life with, so in that case, I’m making him my twin brother as well, for one can never run away from family bonds. Ah! Stupid traditional values.

There, now you’ve heard of him. He starts to feel more and more like a real person by seconds now, which is probably not a good thing. Anyway, I hope you hate him as much as I do. Should Atlas exist in real life, I’d gladly be the first one to smother him in his sleep, thus enter this competition as a mastermind rather than a daydreaming detective. But with this horrifying dearie ensconced in my imagination, I should be able to survive whatever sugar-loaded drunkard lady that comes in my way. You can deduce how desperate this situation I got myself into is solely from the fact that I actually need a fictional company to bring back my sanity. Does that make you a detective as well? I hope it’s not too late for them to count you in. I’m sure you’ll do better than most people here.

Time for sleep I guess. Oh, did I mention Atlas also tried to hit on that greeter lady Downs? She’s kind of lovely, but that’s no excuse for his boundary-crossing thoughts. He should know better than getting flirty with anyone before inviting them for a cup of tea at our house first.

Alright. Don’t stay up too late - love you, good night.

Yours,  
Amina


End file.
